A Slave For Your Love
by Sura Kiyina
Summary: Edward must buy a new slave and fate sends him Bella. Her smell is enough to give him pain, and being only a 2 year old vampire, he must find a way to restrain himself from killing the girl he's slowly falling in love with.
1. A Bleak Future

A Slave For Your Love

Chapter 1

I grimaced as she pulled the rope around my wrist tighter, frowning to herself. She tied another piece of the rough rope around my wrist, pulling it tight. Satisfied that I couldn't break free, she moved down the line of boys, making sure their bindings would hold against any struggle they might make. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on removing my current headache with no avail. Jacob, the only friend I had in the world, nudged his arm against mine.

"Bella, are you okay? You look really pale. It's alright, you don't have to be afraid; you've done this more than any of us."

I grimaced again and nodded, trying to ignore the crash of cymbols inside my head.

"I'm alright. I stayed up late comforting one of the new boys, he was scared about today."

"Why would he be scared?"

"Stories travel Jacob... Aren't you scared too?"

A low shudder rippled through his body, yet his voice stayed steady. I knew him too well to buy into it; I could tell it was forced.

"Whatever they do to me, I won't feel."

She moved away from the line, clearing her throat as her gaze swept over us, the gaze I'd seen many times before. To us, she didn't really have a name, we called her "Caretaker," since that's what she did, or was supposed to do anyway. A little boy next to Jacob was trembling uncontrollably as Caretaker brushed aside the curtain that hid us from the full impact of the sun's rays. I glanced at Jacob and he immediately moved aside so I could talk to the child.

"Shh, don't let her hear you, you know the rules."

We all did; we were not to show emotion in her presence and we were certainly not allowed to cry.

"I--I-- Do they reallly... t-touch you? Before I was taken, I heard stories-"

i shushed him, yet I couldn't respond; I couldn't force the lie out of my mouth. Instead, I pressed my forehead against his, our sign of affection in the slave houses. I heard Caretaker's cough and I returned to my spot, eyes downcast. She spoke sharply, hawk-like eyes watching all that we did.

"You will only address the buyer as "sir" or "miss". Do not disobey any of their orders and under no circumstance do you run away. Do I need to remind everyone what happened to Bella when she tried?"

Please no, I thought to myself, don't tell them that. A new boy piped up with his curiousity, wanting to know what all the new boys did; their fate if they ran.

"What happened to Bella?"

She laughed and crooked her finger at me, a malicious grin plastered to her face. I numbly obeyed, dragging my feet to where she stood. She lifted my dress to just above the middle of my thigh and revealed that which I hated most about myself. I heard an audible gasp from the boys who'd never seen it before, a long pink scar that ran from my hip to my ankle. What they didn't know was that I had more... just none they could see.

"This is not even all of it. If any of you run away, I will see that your punishment pales in comparrison to what hers was."

Jacob was glaring at the boy but I caught his eyes and shook my head softly. He hadn't known how much it bothered me, I wouldn't have him be punished for it. At least now they wouldn't try to run knowing what would happpen. Just as I started to walk away, Caretaker gripped my shoulder and a small chuckle escaped her.

"While you're here let's make an example of you," she said with an evil glitter in her eyes.

"Please no," I whispered, hating the tremor of terror in my voice.

She grinned again, teeth bared and twisted my face to them, chuckling softly.

"Bella is sixeen, now all of you know that's much too old be still be on the market. Bella however, won't be on it for long. This is the last time I'm letting her be sold, if no one buys her this time, or if she's sent back, I'll send her to the Valley and anyone else who reaches the age limit will follow!"

"No!!!"

My sream echoed through our barracks and I was in hysterics at the thought, she pushed me away but I kept my hands against her, pleading.

"Caretaker you can't!!! I can't go there! Please!!"

"Get off me or I'll send you now!"

I removed my hands slowly, my entire body shaking with fear. I walked to my spot, biting my lip while trying to ignore the flashes of painful memories flickering behind my eyes. Jacob opened his mouth to speak when Caretaker pulled my ropes and led me to the doorway, the sun blinding me.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, and don't flinch when they inspect you."

I heard a small chorus of questioning mumurs but it was too late now. She pushed my back and I took the steps to the stage, my heart pounding in my chest. I looked into the sea of faces and inhaled deeply, waiting for my future to become my prision once again.

-----------------------------Edward's Point of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched in disgust as the men and women around me flung themselves to the stage, acting like the animals I knew so well in the forest. They blocked them prospects for my new servant from view but something that hit me with suprising force turned my attention and disgust away. A sweet smell, floral, and very intriguing wafted into my nose, causing a very low growl to rise from my throat. I stepped forward in a trance, the smell growing stronger with every inch I moved. I heard the shouts of bids, as well as the thumping hearts of excited buyers and the fluttering of scared children, all who didn't know what I was, what I could do. As the smell grew stronger to the point of my painful awareness of hunger, I began to plot the death of whomever smelled so enticing. I pulled the hood of my cloak tighter around my head and darted between the mass of shouting humans to find my prey.


	2. The Bargain

The Bargain

I watched in horror as the young boys around me were purchased by eager old men. Soon, the sea cleared and only Jacob and myself were left. Caretaker practically skipped with joys as she led two men to me. My eyes widened and I stepped backward, heart pounding.

"Don't run now Bella, you heard what I said."

Another step backward and I shifted my weight to my right leg, favoring its strength.

"Bella, we'll catch you."

I looked at Jacob and he nodded, biting at the rope that connected us.

"Don't help her Jacob, your punishment will be just as bad."

My heartbeat increased as she came closer, wrapping her hand around my hair. Jacob stood straight once more, the rope connecting us now severed. Her grip around my hair tightened and I inhaled sharply, throwing myself forward. I let out a shriek as I felt hair rip from my skull and increased my speed as I heard heavy footsteps and baritone shouts behind me. I made the mistake of looking back and I saw them quickly closing the gap between us. My knee connected with stone and my ankle rolled as I tried to stay upright and keep running. I fell to the ground and opened my mouth in suprise as I realized the cold stone in front of me was slowly moving backward, covered by a black cloak. I staggered as I tried to stand again and screamed as I felt the cold bite of metal dig into my shoulder.

"No!!"

"Shut up!"

Another dig into my shoulder, another scream. As a soft voice spoke, I almost couldn't comprehend it.

"Stop."

The black cloaked figure now stood fully erect in front of me, stopping the painful jerks of the blade from Caretaker.

"Who are you?"

"A buyer, nothing more."

"There are none left," she snarled.

"You're now injuring a slave aren't you?"

"She's not for sale."

"Then why, madam, was she on the stage to be sold earlier today?"

"That sir, is not your concern."

I heard Jacob's familiar grunt as he fell to the ground next to me.

"Shall we take both?"

"Take them where?"

Caretaker glared at him but one of the men spoke.

"The Valley."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, I'll be purchasing them."

"They are not for sale!"

"How much are you men paying for them?"

His voice was soft, completely ignoring Caretaker.

"Fifty delnaes each."

He turned to Caretaker, pulling out a small pouch as he spoke.

"I will give you one hundred and fifty delnaes for both of them."

I saw her eyes gleam with the idea of more money but she shook her head grinning.

"They're not for sale."

"Two hundred delnaes each, much more than two slaves their age are worth."

She licked her lips and nodded slowly, glowing as he handed her the large coins.

"There's no need to help me get them to my carriage."

She was already walking away, glad to be rid of me. The cloaked figure lifted me off the ground, slinging me over his shoulder. He spoke gruffly to Jacob, and his voice was rushed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

He started moving and I watched in terror as the foliage around me became more dense as we went deeper into the forest.

-------------------------------Edward's Point of View------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could barely stop myself from running through the forest as the scent of her free blood rose from her body. We came to a clearing and I put her on the ground, making sure no shouts would be heard. I turned back from doing a quick sweep of the trees surrounding us to see the embodiment of my pain trying to crawl away, her limp ankle behind her. I reached for her neck and pulled gently, remembering I must be gentle so I wouldn't snap her delicate neck.

"I'll catch you long before you get anywhere."

I saw her shiver at the iciness of my hand and I took it away from her neck, inhaling her scent again.

"Lay face down on the ground please."

To my suprise, she obeyed, even closing her eyes before I could ask. I leaned down over the open wounds on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her blood, letting it be savored. The way her body trembled, the fear wafting from her body was enough to make another growl rise from my throat. I slowly rubbed her back, the scent of her now so powerful I could taste it. I am unsure how long I stayed that way, running my hand along her back, smelling her, but as soon as I saw the darkness of the sky, I knew it had been much too long. The bleeding had already stopped but it was a simple task to re-open one of the wounds. I watched a red rivulet of blood flow down her arm and tentitivaley licked some off. The taste was indescribable, never before had anything tasted so powerful to me. I was suprised she wasn't moving and a quick inspection told me she was asleep. I licked more of her blood, careful not to bite her porcelain skin. Something wet hit my cheek and I looked at the sky, a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder. I lifted her in my arms and ran to where the boy was asleep, somehow still waiting. I shook him awake and got inside my cage, signaling to a more loyal servant of my "family" that I was ready to go. The boy now watched me distastefully, his gaze occasionally falling to the girl's sleeping figure. It was difficult to be in this constrained place, but I would not murder her or the boy. My head was now clear and I knew I couldn't possibly murder another human, not after my string of murders to the island south of where I now lived. As if to reassure myself I could touch her without killing her, I swept my hair through her soft curls of brown hair and let my hand rest on her scalp as I felt the carriage move closer to my home. The boy was staring daggers into me, but I ignored him. I was much to intrigued by this sleeping figure to pay attention to more than the sound of the carriage wheels over stones. As we slowed, I let the driver take the boy away, trusting him to make sure he wouldn't run. I lifted the girl in my arms and carried her to the house, her limp figure weighing nothing to me. Alice arrived at the door, eyes wild and nearly caused me to drop her with her thoughts.

_There's been another murder._

I put the girl on a cloth and turned back to Alice, alert.

"Another? But we got rid of-"

"I know, but there's been more. The bodies... Edward I was sickened by them, you know how hard that is."

I nodded slowly and rubbed my temples, trying to think.

"We'll search tomorrow."

"There's another problem."

"What?"

"He's after your new servant girl."


	3. Fate's Tricks

Fate's Tricks

After receiving my troubling news from Alice, I sent her away to ponder what to do. It didn't trouble me so much that he was after my new servant girl; if she smelled that enticing to me, she must smell almost as good to another one of us. No, that wasn't what troubled me. My troubled thoughts lay at the remembrance of the two new vampires we disposed of just a few weeks before this. Where were they coming from? I banished the thought as I saw the girl stir in her sleep. I touched the skin of her shoulder and pulled my hand away as I saw her body shift again. She was such a delicate thing, so much like a bird or butterfly; one accidental touch from me could crush her, yet this only made me want to more. She sat up and looked about, eyes glazed.

"What.. I shouldn't be sleeping here."

"Forgive me for not letting you sleep in the proper quarters. Your clothes were wet from the rain and I laid you in front of the fire to get warm. I must've fallen asleep discussing something with Lady Alice, I apologize."

I had to stop myself from smiling as I saw her confused look only grow stronger as she tried to process that I was apologizing to her. She bowed her head and curtsied, voice quiet as well as thoughtful.

"There is no need to apologize to me sir. I should have realized you had a good reason to let me sleep in front of the fire."

"No matter. We have something else to deal with now."

"What task may I do sir?"

"My room, it needs to be cleaned. I would like it finished by tonight, I have some business in town to take care of with Lady Alice. Do you think you can manage this?"

"Yes sir. Shall I prepare your dinner as well?"

"There is no need. Although, if you would like to prepare a small meal for another member of my family, you may."

She curtsied again, and then she was gone. Alice crept out from the shadows and looked at me with a curious smile.

_The trees are quite lovely today. I think I might take a walk tonight._

I wasn't so easily fooled.

"What are you hiding Alice?"

"You will find out soon enough.

I tried to penetrate her thoughts, but she was concentrating much too hard on the foliage outside. I scowled and left to gather my weapons when she made a curious comment.

"There is so much pain buried there Edward. Surely you must see that."

"What?"

"Be careful, this vampire is very new... and very troubling."

"Alice what do you mean?"

"Just be careful Edward."

I scowled again, but I knew it was pointless to try to make her tell me. I gathered my weapons and looked in my room before leaving. I saw the servant girl staring at the embroidered curtain that served as my changing quarters. Emblazoned was a lion who held a heart in it's mouth. It was not eating it, but rather, saving it from the fiery flames below. I saw her touch the fabric with her fingertips, bumps all over her arms.

"I believe you are supposed to be cleaning."

She jumped in the air with a surprised yelp and immediately curtsied low, eyes downcast the the ground.

"Forgive me sir, I was intrigued by the picture."

"You are forgiven; however I would ask that you not stray from your task."

She nodded and started to stand when I couldn't help but bend the rules so carefully laid down.

"What is your name?"

"Whatever you call me, I shall respond to."

I smiled softly and shook my head, pinning her with my gaze.

"What are you called by your friend, the other slave I purchased?"

Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and she averted her gaze away from my eyes.

"He calls me Bella sir, but surely it isn't proper for a master to address his slave by their name."

"It will be a secret between us; although, you must promise not to tell anyone, not even your friend."

She nodded, an angelic smile glowing on her face.

"I will be sure to not speak about it to anyone but you sir."

She curtsied again and turned away from me, brushing dust off the fabric she had been so intrigued by earlier.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes sir?"

"I would like you to wait for me in here. I have many things I wish you ask you."

"What about sir? If it's about Jacob-"

"It has nothing to do with the other servants. I wish to know more about you and perhaps, get some advice on how to deal with Lady Rosalie. I noticed your "Caretaker" has some of her... sharp qualities."

She bit her cheek to keep from grinning and nodded, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Of course sir. It would be my pleasure to help you in any way I can."

I smiled and turned, walking out of my room. As I went outside our home and into the forest to look for this new vampire, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Bella's smile, and the way her eyes were so expressive when she allowed them to be. She was pleasantly surprising, and yet... I knew I had to stop myself from learning more about her. She was only temporary, as all our slaves were. I tried to free myself from the thought, yet it haunted me. This girl, she was so very mysterious. A part of me wanted to keep her, and yet another part wanted me to send her away for her own safety. I thought back to her angelic smile and sighed. Perhaps I would keep her after all, if only for a bit longer than the rest of the slaves stayed.

----------------------------------------------Bella's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why on earth was I so giddy? I had been bubbling around for the past few hours, cleaning his room with joy. I smelled his sheets before washing them, even crushing sweet smelling flowers in, in hopes that he would somehow notice. I made sure everything was perfectly clean before standing at the foot of his bed, wondering how I should sit until he arrived. A small cough interrupted my mental dilema and I saw Jacob standing in his doorway, arms crossed.

"You look happy."

"Do I? It's been an easy day I suppose."

"This man, you seem to be quite fond of him."

I let my face turn cold and stared at him, silent.

"He seems to be fond of you too."

"You're being ridiculous Jacob. You know I wouldn't be nearly stupid enough to like any of my masters. As for him being fond of me, it's nothing. I'm sure he's fond of me the same way all my other masters were. He'll soon be tired of me."

Jacob sighed and turned on his heel as he heard calls of "Boy!" coming from down the corridor.

"Be careful Bella. He seems dangerous."

I stopped myself from scoffing and nodded instead, setting for a place on the ground next to his doorway.

"I promise to be careful."

He left and I sighed, resting my cheek on my knee. I felt uncomfortable with the heat pressed around me and it seemed to be almost too much to bear. I glanced to the door way and pulled my dress over my knees after I was sure he hadn't yet returned. The cold feeling of my bare legs escaped as a sigh of happiness. I returned my cheek to its original placement and closed my eyes, thinking of Jacob's words. He'd said to be careful, yet I felt I had no need to. Something made me feel like this master would be different than the rest. I ignored the feeling though; I had learned by now that feelings were something you hid, something you were better off without. Still, as I felt myself drift from conciousness, one thought remained. Why was my new master so kind to me?


	4. Denying Temptation

Denying Temptation

I tredged through the mud, a mixture of emotions causing me mental grief. I was disappointed and angry. This vampire, whoever it was, was very good at hiding their whereabouts. I hadn't found any trace of where they could be and worse yet, I was hungry. I had given thought to staying longer in the woods to hunt bear, but I knew it would upset Carlisle. He had forbidden hunts alone thanks to our new nusiance. I sighed as I neared the house, frowning to myself. Bella, what would I do about her? Dealing with the scent of her blood had been painful, but bearable. Now that I was hungry, I wasn't sure I could control myself.

"Perhaps I'll send her to the servants quarters' tonight after all," I said softly to myself.

I felt a small pang of disappointment at my words, but I wouldn't risk harming her. She had become too much of a mystery to me now, I had to solve her. As I reached the entry way, I saw Alice and Jasper laying together in front of the fireplace. They were silent, but I took the allowed time to listen to Alice's thoughts.

_Edward's new girl hasn't come out of his room all day, I wonder if she's alright. _

A mental image of me drinking her blood, and then another of me taking advantage of her. I grimaced. Was it that obvious to Alice how much I wanted her, in both ways?

_Edward wouldn't be cruel enough to do that, would he? _

Her thoughts clouded to Jasper and she kissed his chest, sighing softly. I sighed and stepped into our home, setting my weapons on a table nearby. I ignored Alice's probing questions of whether or not I found anything and went straight to my room, resolved to send Bella to the servants quarters' for her safety. I went into my room and saw her small figure sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. The smell of her blood was overpowering and it took every ounce of my concentration to focus on removing my cloak, on remembering what I was going to say, to keep her safe.

"Bella, I think I've changed my mind about where you shall sleep tonight."

I expected some kind of response, but to my surprise I only heard the soft sound of her breathing.

"Bella?"

I turned around and chuckled softly to myself at the sight of her. Her head was resting on her knees, her mouth slightly open. Her legs were bare, a new sight to me. I avoided letting my gaze fall to under her thighs, letting her have that small bit of privacy while I watched her sleep for a few moments. I looked instead, at her ankles, her calves, taking note of how perfectly shaped they were. Her feet were petite and they seemed to be a secret, hidden away under the folds of her dress. I allowed myself to sit at her feet, focusing on other things about her besides the smell of her sweet blood. She mumbled softly in her sleep, the words incomprehisible. I smiled and lifted one of her tiny feet in my hands, gently massaging it with my fingertips. She sighed softly and I smiled wider, moving to her ankle. I saw her eyes open with a glance to her face and I saw a lazy smile find its way to her lips. I smiled back and started to massage her other foot when her smile turned to a look of confused terror.

"What are you- You shouldn't be- This isn't at all-"

"Proper?" I cut in, grinning. "You are right about that; however I see no reason to fret over it."

"Your father-"

"Will know nothing about it. Think of it as your reward for making my room look so lovely."

She sighed and I finished massaging her foot, my grin still in place.

"I've never known a person to object having their muscles relaxed."

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"If any punishment were to be given, it would be mine to give."

I stood up and watched her dress fall over her beautiful legs as she copied my motion. I half turned to start to walk to my bed when she took a step to the side of me and stumbled over her feet. I reached out and steadied her, my arm around her waist. I turned back to face her and studied her soft brown eyes, keeping my voice light to keep from scaring her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

Her voice was breathy and her cheeks her flushed; it only made her look more beautiful. I heard her heartbeat quicken and I pulled her tighter to me, keeping my voice soft.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No," she whispered, eyes wide.

I sighed and shook my head, letting my face come closer to hers.

"You should be."

I pressed my lips softly against hers, reveling in their warmth. They were so soft, so full. I felt her hesitation and I drew away, hiding my disappointment.

"You are sleeping in the servants quarters' tonight."

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes wide. I flicked my hand in the direction of the doorway, trying not to think about our kiss as it came with discomfort.

"You may go now, I will bring your dinner to you."

She curtsied low and quickly fled from my room, her footsteps soft against the ground. I pinched the bridge of my nose and inhaled slowly cursing myself. She was a servant, and a human no less, I shouldn't be thinking about her this way, in any way. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, my thoughts drifting to the kiss. My discomfort grew and I groaned, trying to will it away. Alice appeared in my doorway, a small smile playing her lips.

"She enjoyed it you know."

"Go away Alice."

"I knew how you would react, so don't use that as an excuse."

"I mean it Alice, now is not the time."

She chuckled and turned to leave, but of course she had to have the last word.

"You might as well do what you were thinking of, she'll be back tonight and I don't think you'll want that in the way."

I groaned and she left, her laugher carrying down the corridor. I looked back down to my longing and sighed softly as I took it in my hands. I thought of her as I found release and spoke quickly as I finished.

"Forgive me Bella."

---------------------------------Bella's Point of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid on Jacob's bed, my breaths panting. I touched my lips again, the tingle still rippling through them.

"Why would you let him kiss you?"

"It's not like I told him to."

"You didn't fight it, I saw you."

"It's none of your concern anyway."

He scowled but it kept him quiet at least. I closed my eyes and thought to the kiss again, my body tightening in strange places.

"Are you even listening?"

"Hm?"

"I said we should get away."

"You mean run?"

"Yeah."

"I can't, you heard Caretaker."

"She won't catch us."

I sighed and shook my head, standing up to stretch my legs.

"No Jacob."

He scowled again and left the tiny room, his footsteps obnoxiously loud as he angrily stomped down the hall. I laid back on the bed, and thought about the kiss again, trying to place what in it had caused my lips to tingle so much. I'm not sure how long I laid there, thinking about it, but when I took the time to notice, most of the beds were already filled with sleeping servants, soft breathing and snores being the only sounds in the room. My stomach growled and I tiptoed out of the room to see if maybe I could ask Jacob for something from the kitchen. I passed his room and stopped in the doorway as I heard him groaning softly.

I quickly ran in, although I wasn't sure why.

"Is something the matter?"

He turned, unstartled and tossed something casually behind his shoulder.

"I just um, broke something."

"I might be able to fix it."

I ran around him and felt my mouth open in shock. Laying before me was the corpse of a small rabbit, still fresh. I gagged and turned my head, shaking.

"Bella, let me explain.."

I shook my head, fear creeping into me.

"No, just... I need to go."

"Wait!"

He dropped before me, his hand on the back of my neck.

"Please, let me explain. I found it in my room. Emmet left it in here as a joke."

"I find no humor in it."

"Nor do I. I was going to go make him do something with it when you arrived, and I didn't want you to get scared."

I searched his face for a lie, but found nothing. I nodded and turned to walk away when he spoke softly.

"Why aren't you in the servants quarters' sleeping?"

"I was going to see about getting some dinner."

His eyes widened and he grimaced as he looked at me.

"I forgot, forgive me Bella. I will get you something right away."

"What about the rabbit?"

I'll make sure it's taken care of. Run along to the kitchen and I'll be right there."

I curtsied and quickly stepped out of his room, going toward the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------Edward's Point of View-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I threw the rabbit corpse out the window and cursed myself as I walked to the kitchen. At least now I could let her sleep in the room with me. I wanted to learn how to resist her blood, I wanted to learn so much about her, from her that I felt ridiculous. I saw her waiting in the kitchen and I quickly made a salad of greens covered with olive oil and watched her eat it, bititng my cheek to keep a smile from forming. As she took the last bite, i took the bowl from her and set it down, taking her small hands in mine. She looked at me with surprise as I gently eased her off the chair into a standing position.

"I've changed my mind about your sleeping arrangement tonight."

"Oh?"

"You'll be staying in my room."

She nodded, any hint of emotion undetectable. I kept one of her hands clasped in mine and I pulled her to my room, releasing her hand once we reached our destination. I laid on my bed and pointed to the spot at the end, smiling gently.

"You'll sleep there."

"Will there be room?"

"I assure you, there will be plenty."

She nodded and climbed into the bed, laying where I'd told her to.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes sir."

"Edward, please."

"Yes, Edward."

She smiled when she said my name which in turn, made me grin.

"Let me know if you want anything."

I reached under my bed and pulled out a blanket, a deep red color that seemed to make her hair and eyes become a more powerful brown.

"Sleep well Bella."

"You as well Edward."

I saw her close her eyes and it didn't take long before she fell asleep, her breathing slow and even. I leaned over her sleeping figure and gently kissed her forehead, the sudden urge to do so too great.

"Dream of me Bella."

I watched her and I could've sworn I saw a smile find it's way to her lips, but I let it go. I laid back down against my bed and watched her sleep, a part of me wishing I could always do this.


	5. Crossing Paths

Crossed Paths

I added herbs to the tea in front of me, trying to ignore the hate-filled stare as well as thoughts that were penetrating my back.

"Do you feel happy now?"

"Are you addressing me?"

I turned around to face the sullen boy who always seemed to be shadowing my footsteps when I wasn't in my room.

"Are you addressing me?" He mocked with disgust, "Of course I'm addressing you."

"What would you like?"

_I would like you to keep your slimy hands off Bella._

"Are you happy now?"

_How could a man like him want to kiss her?_

"I don't think I understand your question."

"You kissed Bella, so do you feel happy about it?"

I was startled for a moment by his words but I quickly regained composure.

"What makes you think I kissed, who was it, Bella?"

"She told me. She tells me everything."

"I see."

I felt a small wave of anger pass over me. Was I some kind of joke to her? Did all the servants know about it and it was their newest gossip?

"She's used to her owners taking advantage of her, but I thought you should know how much pain it causes her."

"I haven't caused her any."

"Maybe that's what you think, I know better. If you have a heart at all you'll give her to someone else or at least marry her off, just don't keep hurting her."

"Who would I marry her off to, you?"

He stiffened and stood up straighter as if to prove himself.

"I have seen owners marry their slaves to each other to save thir money by making slaves instead."

"Does she want to marry you?"

_I wish she did. _

He looked far off for a moment, then turned his attention back to me.

"Bella doesn't want anything; everything she does, she does because she must.

"I see."

I turned to the cook who was pretending not to eavesdrop and glared at him, the flares of anger beginning.

"Take him to Gaelin, and if you tell him what it is or spread this to anyone else, you will visit him as well, am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

The cook scampered away, leading Jacob to where we punished the slaves. I turned away, attempting to control my temper. No wonder the two of them were still on the market, they did anything to be sent back; well I would certainly grant their requests.

---------------------------------------Bella's Point of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I washed a cloth in the river, singing a small tune to myself. Suddenly, I felt a firm hand sqeeze my backside.

"Please let go."

Instead, their grip tightened and I felt his breath as he whispered in my ear.

"I don't think I will."

I pulled my hips forward, trying to brush him off. He, in response, pushed me to the ground, making the water splash onto my dress.

"Please, get off of me."

I tried to keep my voice calm but I could hear the tremors beginning.

"Hush."

He pushed up my dress to the middle of my back, revealing everything under my waist.

"Stop," I whispered softly, knowing that now no matter what I said, it would happen.

"Say it again," he laughed cruelly and traced his hand over my front, his sharp nails uncomfortable.

I pulled myself forward and tried to crawl away. He laughed again and pulled back on my hair, using his other hand to flip me onto my back. I struggled under his grasp, my hands clawing at his face and my legs kicking him. When he knocked my flying limbs away like flies and sat on me, I spat on him. I felt the fear and realization of what was about to happen enter my mind and I fought harder, trying to buck him off me. In horror, I saw his excitment grow at my unsucessful attempts to fight back. I felt a tear fall down my face and I looked at him, pleading, hoping it could somehow save what little dignity I had left.

"Please, no," I whispered quietly, shutting my eyes.

He laughed and I felt him thrust into me, taking away my innocence. I bit my lip to quell the cries I wanted to make as he shoved in harder each time, the pain creating a buring fire inside me. I felt his body shudder with release, and then laughter as a different kind of warmth entered me. He patted my head and bit my ear as he whispered to me, his voice breathy with delight.

"I'll be doing this more often."

I stayed on the ground, my body shaking. As raindrops fell from the sky and splattered net to me, I smelled something metallic. I sat up and looked between my legs, where a small puddle of blood had formed. I tasted bile in my mouth and swallowed it, scratching at my legs, trying to clean the filth away. I was so disgusting... I was worthless. I stood up shaken and started to walk to town, one word uttered by me on the journey.

"No..."

--------------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stormed into the room and bent over her figure, the raw anger slowly rising to the surface.

"You have explaining to do, now."

"No... no."

Her words were pained, whispered. I snarled and shook her, barely able to control myself with the smell of her blood and the furious humiliation I felt now.

"Get up!"

I shook her again and her hand flew up to my face, as if she meant to hit me. I grabbed her fist in my hand and lifted her by it, setting her on the floor.

Her eyes opened wide and she bowed low, voice shaking.

"Sir, I am... I am so sorry, I was asleep and-"

"Silence."

My one word was cold enough to stop her words mid-sentance and she looked to the ground again, breathing heavily.

"You told your friend that I kissed you."

"I didn't know it would bother you sir, forgive me."

"You are not forgiven."

She winced, yet she kept her head down, accepting my harshness.

"Am I a joke to you? Are all the servants tittering about this?"

"No sir, I only told Jacob! I made him promise-"

My anger took control of me. I thought I lightly tapped my hand against her cheek, but I heard a sickening smack. She didn't so much as move. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a red handprint slowly forming on her face. I spoke again, unknowing how deeply my anger was paining her.

"A promise is nothing. You will be whipped for your insolence."

I waited for her to speak, to beg me to change my mind, yet she said nothing.

"You will be under my supervision at all times, and speaking to your friend Jacob is out of the question."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears already falling down her face. At the sight of them I stopped, realizing how cruel I'd been.

"Bella, I-"

"Please don't apologize."

Her voice was almost undecectable it was so quiet.

"I will accept my punishment humbly. After it is through I will report back here to recieve orders."

"Wait, you-"

"I ask leave now, sir."

"Just wait a moment."

She stood up and curtised clumsily, scampering away. I groaned and ran past her, hoping to negotiate with Gaelin. When I reached his room, the boy was already against the wall, back bloodied. The first round of punishment.

"Gaelin, he's dismissed."

"Sir? I only just began-"

"I don't care what you just began, I said he is dismissed!"

The boy stood up and went out of the room, mumbling something under his breath. I looked at Gaelin and spoke softly, trying to maintain authority.

"There's a girl coming here for punishment, do not give her any."

"Then why send her here?"

"I made a mistake, I do wish her to be punished for such a thing."

"What does she look like? I'll make sure not to do anything."

As I opened my mouth to describe her, a woman's shriek pierced the air.

-----------------------------Bella's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held my stomach again, groaning. A tall elegant woman stood above me, her eyes and voice smoldering.

"How dare you! You insolent, stupid girl!!

Her hand slapped the same cheek Edward had recently injured and I cried out, my hands flying to my cheek to protect further injury.

She lifted my up by the shoulder of my dress and dragged me to a room ahead, throwing me to the ground.

"Give this girl 20 lashes!! She ruined my new dress!!!"

I heard Edward's voice and winced at the pitying sound of it.

"No, don't she didn't-"

"She ruined my dress!!! Hit her, now!"

My dress was ripped open from the back and I felt the white-hot pain of a whip slapping my back. I yelped with pain and I heard footsteps running, along with shouting voices.

"Stop hitting her, she didn't do anything wrong!"

"She ruined my dress!"

Edward's voice was angry now, much angrier than with me.

"Carlisle she doesn't deserve this!"

"Edward stay back. Gaelin change it from twenty lashes to ten."

Another sharp pain, another yelp I tried to quell. Over and over again, the sharp cracks of the whip, followed by pain that short through my back. Suddenly, the whipping stopped, and all was silent. I felt cold arms lift me off the ground and I kept my eyes closed, knowing without looking where I was going and who carried me. When I felt myself be set face-down upon something soft, I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward's pained expression.

"Bella I'm so sorry. Carlisle, he wanted to be fair, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. He sat down next to me and rubbed something over my back that burned. I heard a small sound, like a tiny animal being hurt; it was me. He put his hand over my hair and stroked it gently, his voice soft.

"Shh, it's alright. This will make it less sore in the morning."

The wimpers continued and I felt him place cloths over my back to cover the wounds. I struggled to sit up, to get away from him, but he picked my up like a feather and gently placed me next to him, at least ten pillows supporting my back.

"I need to go. Please let me go."

He didn't say anything, instead he slowly rubbed the back of my neck, humming low.

"Sleep. You need to rest. We can discuss your future here in the morning."

My heart stopped beating at his last statement, but soon the appeal of sleep lulled me into temptation. I closed my eyes and drifted away, mixed dreams reflecting my mixed emotions.


	6. A Fragile Mind

A Fragile Mind

I watched intently as she slept, now that Alice wasn't around. She slept curiously, murmuring indecipherable words. Occasionally, she would twitch in her sleep, a small whimper bubbling from her lips. I would touch her arm then, offering an unacknowledged comfort. When I touched her arm, she would exhale slowly and turn her head, falling back to a peaceful sleep, at least until her next whimper. It was interesting, watching her sleep. While she slept, all worry and fear seemed to melt away from her beautiful face, and I found myself looking at every detail. The tiny mole above the left-side of her lip, how it seemed to emphasize her adorable dimples that made her face radiate with angelic flory whenever she smiled; how her lips were perfectly bow-shaped; and how long her black lashes were, how they complemented her eyes so perfectly. I was in awe at how tiny she was and how her entire body was curved and angled in all the right places. Never before had I seen such an exquisite and glorious creature. Suddenly, in her sleep, she rolled on her stomach and put her hands on my chest, her body half on top of mine. I stayed rigid for a moment, unmoving so I wouldn't disturb her slumber. When she didn't wake up because of my cold body, I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the moment I may not let myself have again. I traced my fingertips over her shoulders, looking down at her face. A part of me hoped she would stay asleep, and another willed her to awaken as I let myself lean forward and touch my lips against hers, sighing softly. I ran my fingers through her wavy tendrils and used the other hand to cup her cheek as I pressed them slightly harder against her lips. Her body shifted and I quickly pulled away, slipping out of bed as I saw her roll into the spot where I had been laying. Her back was to me now and I left the room, looking to find Alice.

-----------------------------------------------------------Alice's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed with happiness as I sipped more of my tea, waiting for Edward to get to my room. It was no surprise to me that he was falling in love with his slave girl, I seemed to be the only one who noticed how they looked at each other, and how their movements reflected each other even when they weren't together. I put down my tea as Edward stepped into my room and sighed.

"Alice why didn't you tell me I would fall for her?"

"You should've known on your own Edward, she's perfect for you."

"I can't be in love with her."

"If you say so."

"Alice you're not helping."

"I have no reason to. You know what you want, I'll only say it out loud."

"I can't keep her Alice, Carlisle will find out."

"So what if he does? Let fate do what what it will Edward. If you're meant to keep her then you'll know it."

He sighed again and grumbled as he left my room.

"You're welcome!" I called out to him, chuckling softly.

I sipped more of my tea and unrolled the scroll sitting on a table beside me. I shut out the world as I read the play Jasper had written for me, a small smile playing on my lips. Today would be an eventful day.

---------------------------------------------------------------Bella's Point of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and stretched on the bed, reveling that I was alone. Wait... I was alone, in a bed. I immediately tore off the covers and found my clothes still on, with the exception of the back of my dress being ripped. I exhaled with relief and looked around the room, expecting to see Edward. When I saw no one, I stood up and nearly collapsed at the sudden pain in my back. I made myself recover quickly; I would not look weak. I started walking toward his doorway when the smell of meat being cooked wafted from the kitchen. I doubled over, clutching my stomach as one hand instinctively went to my mouth. I coughed and groaned, feeling feverish. Suddenly, a pair of cold hands on my shoulders cooled my fever and made me forget about my nauseated stomach.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't speak. I shook my head and groaned again, taking another step.

"Are you sick?"

Bile shot up my throat and I retched, my vomit spilling to the ground. I felt his hands slide up my neck and pull my hair away from my face as I retched again, my knees giving way under me. My body shuddered and I coughed, flecks of spittle caught in my hands. I wiped them on the ground, and realized with horror that I'd just thrown up on his floor. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he spoke before me.

"You are excused from your duties today, you're not well"

"I'm fine."

"You're not. You won't perform any tasks today. Even if you are not sick, your back leaves you in no position to work."

I bit my lip to keep from bursting with my question, but somehow it was spoken.

"Sir? You said we would discuss my future this morning."

"I did, didn't I?"

He walked to the tapesty hanging on his wall and disappeared behind it, reappearing with a rag in his hands. He walked to me and cleaned the floor, speaking softly.

"I acted irrationally yesterday. As you saw, I have quite a temper."

I nodded, listening to his words with a heavy heart.

"You have proved to be a wonderful servant with both your work and being humble, even when you are not the one who has been wrong. I don't wish to be rid of you; however, I believe that you would be happier if I sent you back to the slave houses."

"No!"

I bowed my head before him and pressed my hands together, my voice pleading.

"Please, I can't go back."

"Why not?"

His eyes were curious and cautious at the same time, though I wasn't sure why.

"Caretaker, she'll send me to the Valley, you can't send me back. I will do anything, be sent anywhere you wish, just please don't let me be sent there."

"She would send you to the Valley? Most men there prefer their women less... well I suppose innocent would be the best word."

I stopped speaking, letting my gaze stay glued to the ground.

"Now that I think of it, the Valley doesn't purchase virgins."

A memory of my past flicked through my mind and I winced, willing it away.

"You are still intact aren't you?"

I looked up to his horrified expression.

"You're not... oh Bella."

He tried to touch my hand but I pulled it away, sitting rigid on the ground.

"Please don't touch me. Please don't touch me."

My words were rushed and I pulled my knees to me, trying to stop the flow of tears. The images in my mind whizzed by; images of him taking away my innocence, of other masters calling it love, and then of Jacob, Jacob who had only wanted to show me that it didn't always have to be awful, had ben the worst of them all. Edward touched my hand and I cried harder, unable to look at him.

"Bella, who did it? Tell me their name and I'll make sure they pay. Who was it?"

I shook my head stiffling my sobs. He lifted my chin and kissed me suddenly, so gentle and hesitant that I was unsure it had been real.

"Please don't cry Bella. Who did this to you?"

"My first master, where I met Jacob..."

He took my hand and squeezed it gently, his voice soft and coaxing.

"You can tell me, it's alright."

"It.. it was Jacob's father. It was Billy Black."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know my last chapter might've been a bit confusing for some. Half-asleep when I wrote it so I apologize. Anyway, Bella was indeed raped; however it was not by Edward and it was a dream of her past which will be explained later in the story. Also, some said that Carlisle and Edward would not have acted that way. This is true for Twilight; howeer in this story, since they are slave owners, they must act as such so their slaves don't ask questions. I apologize for any confusion and I hope everyone loved this chapter!


	7. A Curious Past

A Curious Past

For Bella's sake alone did I keep my temper in check as she told me the father of the very boy that wanted to marry her had taken her innocence.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't. He won't be able to answer any question you ask, Billy's dead."

I looked at her small frame, shaking with shuddering breaths and felt a srange emotion. I felt like I had to protect her from all the things that had made her so pained. I slid one arm uner her knees and the other under her head, craddling her in my arms. She didn't fight me to my surprise but instead let me carry her back to my bed and pull the covers up to her shoulders. She was still shaking and I took her hand in mine, rubbing my fingers gently across the top of her hand. She sniffled and I gently sqeezed her hand, fully expecting her to take it away. Instead, she looked at me with vulnerable eyes and squeezed my hand in response.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You won't send me back will you?"

"Of course I won't. You'll stay with me. I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?"

"I promise I won't send you back, I'll keep you safe with me."

She squeezed my hand again and closed her eyes, breathing softly. I didn't speak, afraid I would ruin the moment. She started to close her eyes and I sat on the foot of my bed, listening to her breathe. When her breathing started to get slower, I let myself ask what plagued my thoughts.

"How did you become a slave?"

She smiled a sad smile and kept her eyes closed, voice soft.

"My mother was a peasant. One of the local lords had an affair with his wife and forced himself on her, making me. I was supposed to be a secret... I wasn't allowed to go outside you see. Well one day, my mother was cooking and I saw it raining outside. I wanted so much to feel it... I went outside. His wife.. she saw me on her way home. She saw how much I looked like him... she had my mother executed for witchcraft. She sent me to the slave houses. It's all my fault my mother died... all my fault."

She was crying again, slow tears filled with regret.

"Bella... it's not your fault. You were a child, a curious child that's all."

I lifted her tiny frame off my bed and embraced her, pressing her face against my shoulder.

"Shh, it's not your fault."

She was becomming hysterical and she didn't seem to be listening to me. At my words she shook her head and sobbed harder, repeating the same rushed phrase over and over again.

"It's all my fault, all my fault."

I held her tighter and kissed the top of her head, trying to calm her.

"Bella, listen to me. Did she ever tell you why you couldn't go outside?"

She sniffled and looked at me, he long lashes sparkling with tears.

"No, but I still should've listened, I-"

"Shh. You were a child Bella, it's not your fault."

She sniffled and tried to dig her head back into my shoulder, but I held her back. I looked into her eyes, my voice firm with gentle undertones.

"It's not your fault."

She sniffled quietly and I loosened my grip, allowing her head to fall back to my shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop talking?"

She shook her head and sniffed again, trying to stop her tears.

"No, no. It's... it's almost a relief talking about it. It's painful, but it helps, if that makes any sense."

I nodded slowly, knowing exactly what she meant.

"If my questions become too much, tell me and I'll stop right away."

"Alright. May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"If... if I wanted to ask you a question, could I?"

"Yes, of course you can."

She nodded and laid back against the bed, listening for my questions.

"What exactly happened when Billy was your master?"

She winced and shuddered as she spoke, her words haunted.

"I was thirteen. He seemed so nice at first. He gave me my own bed, and more food than the rest of the servants. One morning, he sent me to go wash his laundry in a stream behind his home. I thought nothing of it... he forced himself on me. He laughed when I begged him to stop. I went to town after he left me and I tried to find help but no one would listen. I went back.. he tried again. I was in the kitchen... I was afraid. I never meant to kill him... the knife... it went too deep."

She took a shuddering breath and continued, her words hesitant.

"Jacob heard me yelling and had come to the kitchen. He saw Billy... and he ran away. He left me in the kitchen and I tried to make Billy wake up... he was already dead. When Jacob came back.. he was holding the hot iron a slave had been using to brand his horses... I didn't fight him. He pulled my dress up and he.. he burned my leg, cursing me. He.. he was too young to take his father's estate and his step-mother.. she sold him as well as me back to Caretaker. Jacob... he apologized and after that we were always bought at seperate houses. He became my friend after a year... and we promised each other that we would only stay as long as we had to. We would make trouble so we would get sent back... one day, not very long ago.. we were both laying together at the slave houses.. he only wanted to make me feel better... he didn't know he made it worse..."

She stopped talking and wiped her eyes and I squeezed her hand again, wishing I could have felt every ounce of physical and emotional pain so I could take away that horribly broken look in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me Bella, it's alright."

She shook her head and squeezed my hand in return, inhaling slowly.

"I want to tell you. I was telling him about my past masters, how they forced themselves on me. He told me he was sorry... he kissed me. I'd never been kissed before and it was strange. He told me it didn't always have to be so awful.. he said he wanted to show me that it could be wonderful. I... I let him and it wasn't wonderful at all. I could only think of his father... and Jacob.. he was so heavy.. and he was so big... bigger than I was used to and he went in deeper than I was used to and it hurt... when he was done, he said he loved me... I couldn't say anything. He knows I don't love him.. but I've never had anyone else who tried to be so kind to me just because they wanted to.. not until I met you."

She looked at me then, her voice meek.

"We planned to run away together, but.. you.."

She wiped a small tear from her eye and continued on, speaking quietly.

"I want to stay with you too. I don't know what to do... I'm so confused."

I wished I could cry as I pressed her petite hand against my cheek.

"Bella..."

She sat up and looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Let me ask you something now, please."

I nodded, squeezing her hand gently against my cheek.

"You're not human are you?"

I was taken aback. It took me a moment to respond.

"I look human don't I?"

"You're more beautiful than a human, and you're so cold. I know that you're something different than a human, maybe human once, but not anymore."

I smiled, what a clever girl.

"Your whole family is like you, aren't they?"

"They are. But you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me, please. I want to know."

She was so very attentive, I had to smile as I explained our existence.

"We are creatures of a curious nature. We are made by being bitten by another one like us. We have venom in our teeth, that when we bite someone, it makes them like us. It's very painful.. I only became like this two years ago. We survive by drinking blood. My family drinks the blood of animals, other creatures like us drink the blood of humans as well. Our skin glitters in the sunlight and we cannot be killed."

I stopped speaking at the sight of her pale cheeks and sighed softly. Please don't let her be afraid of me.

"Do you.. do you want to drink my blood?"

I sighed softly. I couldn't lie to her now.. I readied myself for her rejection.

"I do. I smell humans every day but the smell of your blood is sweeter and stronger than anyone else's blood to me. I would never hurt you by taking your life, you know that don't you?"

She nodded slowly and I gently squeezed her hand before releasing it.

"I will let it be your decision whether or not you stay with me, but before I leave to let you think in peace, how long ago was it that your friend... tried to help you?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment before responding.

"Six weeks. It's been six weeks."

I nodded and left the bed, walking toward my doorway.

"No matter what you choose Bella, I will support you and protect you like I promised."

I left the room quickly, seeking Alice once again for advice.

----------------------------------------------------------Bella's Point of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched him leave with a sickening feeling in my chest. Jacob was my friend... I barely knew Edward, yet a part of me wanted so much to stay beside him. What would I do? I laid my head in my hands and groaned again, feeling my stomach lurch. Edward obviously cared about me.. he would not have been so kind and listened so well listening to my story if he didn't. Jacob cared for me too though... and I had known him longer. Six weeks ago, oh god! I felt my blood run cold and I put my hand over my stomach and recalled my past week of contstant nausea. Six weeks... and my time of the month had not come all that time. Was I with a child? I held my stomach again and laid back on the bed, shivering. If I was with a child.. who did it belong to? I tried to tell myself that couldn't be what it was. Yet a small voice in my head kept repeating the most obvious conclusion.

_Jacob's baby.. my baby._

I closed my eyes, hands still over my stomach and tried to think of what I should do.

---------------------------------------------------Alice's Point of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched the girl's decision flash through my mind and sighed softly. It was terribly depressing how many lives would be affected by her decision. Some for the best, others for their end. I watched Edward enter my room and blocked my thoughts with Jaspers face, unwilling to tell him what I knew would come to pass.

"Alice.. you know what I need."

"I can't help you Edward."

"Alice please."

"No."

"At least tell me if she'll be happy, please."

"You know I can't tell you Edward, please go."

"Alice, I need to know. Just tell me, please."

"She'll be happy Edward, just please go."

He left with a small sigh, knowing that I could've lied. I picked up my needlepoint and quickly made a rose in my pattern. She would be happy, I knew that. It was Edward's happiness that would be jepordized sooner or later. Jasper came into my room and saw my expression. Wordlessly, he took my hand in his and kissed me.

"What did you see today darling?"

"Just know that I love you."

"I do. I love you too Alice."

He kissed me again and I melted into him, letting my thoughts be cast away.


	8. Falling Into Place

Falling Into Place

I laid on the bed, massaging my temples. How could I choose? Between my first friend, my only friend, and this new-found... I wasn't sure what to call him; friend didn't seem strong enough and yet I could think of no other word that would do my feelings justice. I sighed and pulled the blanket over my face, trying to stop my pounding headache. I closed my eyes for a few moments and replayed the conversation between Edward and I in my head. I hadn't expected him to be so understanding, so caring. I touched my stomach again, suddenly thoughtful. Jacob was right.. Edward wasn't human. If I brought a baby into this world, what would it be like, being raised around creatures of angelic beauty, creatures who couldn't die? Edward had been kind to me... if I had a baby... surely he would be kind to a child. Jacob wasn't fit to be a father, I knew that. He wouldn't be able to tolerate a baby crying for hours, or constantly giving it attention; such things were beneath him. I shivered beneath the blankets, but not from the cold. Why did I have to choose? Just then, a rustling sound halted my thoughts. I lazily pulled back the blankets as I called out, believing it to be only Edward.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted me. I pulled the covers off the rest of the way and sat up, looking around the room. Nothing had changed, no one was in here with me. Wait, something was different. I looked out of the window in the wall and saw the setting sun. My stomach growled as if to tell me I must eat sometime. I got out of bed and took a step to the door when a rustling sound startled me again. Where was it coming from? My first thought was the wind blowing through the window, making the tapestry on his wall move against the stone. Yet when I looked at the tapesty, there was no movement. There was something different it about it however. I saw a faint shadow move behind it and my hand went to my mouth, stifling my breaths. I stepped forward again, trying to keep myself quiet. I knew this shadow wasn't Edward. Perhaps it was another servant trying to scare me, but that wasn't important now. I no longer felt safe alone in this room. I stepped again when a figure stepped from the curtain. Everything about it was black, making it impossible to tell what, or who it was.

"Don't move."

The voice was low, but purred slightly with a alto sound. I inferred it to be a woman and took another step.

"If you step again," the voice hissed, "you will be dead on the floor before you can scream."

At that moment, a fierce wind seemed to blow around me. Something tickled my arm and I looked down, shocked to see a thin line of blood on my arm. I froze where I stood, suddenly aware of how vulnerable I was.

"You ruined me," the voice hissed again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said softly, trying to sound unafraid.

"You will," it said again, seeming to come closer.

I heard Edward's voice and I relaxed, no longer caring about this strange creature hissing at me.

"Who is in here?"

There was more rustling, and then no more. The creature was gone, but not without leaving something to be remembered by. I saw Edward, frozen in the doorway and I put my hand to my stomach, speaking softly.

"Edward... I'm sorry. This must be torture for you, let me-"

"Don't move."

His words were strained, almost painful.

"Why not?"

"Just please, don't. If you move, I'll have to chase you."

I felt my heart flutter and I dug my heels into the ground, willing myself to stay still. I saw him step forward, as if in a trance.

"Did you see who the mysterious guest was?"

I shook my head slowly, watching him take more steps to me.

"You will have to be more careful from now on I think, it seems our guest was after you."

I nodded, speechless. He was in front of me now, staring at me hungrily. His black eyes glinted with the last bit on sunlight left in the sky and he took a strand of hair from my face, twirling it slowly around his fingers.

"Are you still unafraid of me Bella?'

He spoke quietly, letting his hand fall down to my shoulder. I shivered.

"Yes," I whispered, watching his every move.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"You don't know how fragile you are. I could kill you with just just my hand, don't you know that?"

I shook my head, shivering again. His hand went to my bruised cheek and stroked it gently. His cold fingers felt good against the wound and I sighed softly, closing my eyes.

"Don't relax your guard Bella, I'm dangerous."

I shook my head and put my hand over his, letting his fingers cover more space on my cheek. Suddenly, I was moving, my feet no longer on the ground. It took me a moment to realize he was carrying me with one arm to his bed, and by the time I did, it was merely inches away. He closed the space between us and the bed with a long stride and threw me on it, making me bounce into the air. He stepped on top of it and kneeled down, his face close to my stomach.

"I could kill you now Bella," he whispered softly, staring at the open would, "you would hardly feel it."

I reached down and touched his cheek, suddenly feeling very daring.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" I whispered.

He nodded slowly, still eying my stomach. I took the thin fabric in my hands and tore it, exposing the wound to the air. He grimaced as his body moved closer to the wound.

"Eat," I said quietly, watching him.

"No." The word was firm, final.

I pushed my hands against the sides of the injury and pushed, making more blood flow out.

"Eat," I repeated.

His face came so close to my stomach.. I held my breath.

"Don't tempt danger Bella," he whispered quietly, "it will lead to your end."

Before I could blink, he was on top of my hips, staring down at me.

"Why are you tempting me?"

I shrugged, staring back at him. He sighed as he took a piece of his shirt in his hands and tore, a long strip in his hands. He placed it on the wound and got off of me, shaking his head. I sat up, holding the cloth to my stomach and spoke low, watching him.

"I want to stay here."

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to me as I got off the bed, taking a few small steps to him.

"You don't Bella. You saw what just happened, it could happen again."

"I would be safer here than if I left. My baby... my baby would be safer too."

His eyes were suddenly wide and he looked at me with a curious expression.

"Baby? You're carrying a child?"

"I.. I don't know. It's been a long time since I've had my time of the month.. and I've been nauseous for nearly a week."

"Does Jacob know?" he asked softly.

Was that hurt I saw in his face? I blinked, and then it was gone.

"No," I whispered quietly, suddenly ashamed, "only you."

He nodded slowly and stepped away, turning his back to me.

"You can stay if you wish."

"Wait!" I called, then realized myself, embarassed. "Please," I whispered softly.

He turned half of his body back to me, puzzled.

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me alone," I whispered again, suddenly feeling very foolish.

He turned, fully facing me again.

"You are a mysterious creature," he said softly, more to himself than to me, "and though all my sanity tells me to make you leave, I can't seem to send you away."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, not sure what else to say.

He came to me and took my hands in his, his gaze fixed on me.

"Never before have I met someone quite like you."

"Don't," I whispered before I could stop myself.

"Don't what?" he said back, his voice cautious.

"Don't make me think I'm special... please I'm not."

He shook his head and put his hands around my waist, his gaze still locked on my eyes.

"You're more than special Bella," he said softly, "to say that's all you are would be a terrible understatement."

I felt my cheeks turn pink and I looked down, biting my lip.

I felt his hand under my chin and he lifted my head, making me meet his eyes.

"Don't you believe me?"

I couldn't speak. I was sure my heart had stopped beating and his light chuckle only made me more nervous.

"Inhale Bella, don't hurt yourself."

I breathed in and touched my head, feeling lightheaded.

"Are you alright?"

"A little dizzy."

He put his hands over my forehead and I breathed in deeply, feeling a small clarity at the touch of his cold hands.

"You shouldn't be standing so much," he said softly, lighting letting one of his hands touch my back, "your back needs to heal."

"I'm used to working after being punished."

He shook his head, smiling and suddenly lifted me off the ground, both of his hands tucked under my armpits. He placed me back on his bed and propped a pillow behind me, pulling the blanket over my legs.

"That's going to change if you stay here."

I smiled softly and closed my eyes, reaching for his hands. He squeezed them gently as he stood and I sighed, opening my eyes again.

"Jacob has to stay too."

"Of course. He's... the father of your child. It would be wrong to push him away."

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"You know.. even if I might be pregnant, it won't change what I want."

"And what is it that you want Bella?"

I looked away, knowing I sounded ridiculous.

"I don't know."

"You know I don't believe that Bella."

"I don't Edward. Jacob has been my friend for so long.. but there's something about you, it makes me want to stay with you too. For now I just want things to go as they were before I knew about this, okay?"

He nodded and squeezed my hand again.

"Bella, I want you to know something."

"Yes?"

"Whoever that was that attacked you, it won't happen again. You and your child will be safe as long as you're with me."

I felt a small tear in my eye and I laughed nervously. I was so touched by his words.. no one had ever before shown such concern for my well-being. How long could this last?

---------------------------------------------Attacker's Point of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched them looking at each other and felt utter disgust. She was a bastard, a child of sin. My mentor was next to me, looking uncarring.

"When can I attack?"

"Not yet. I must make more for our army. I want this land. The girl can be yours but leave the vampire she's with for me. We have... a dispute to settle.

I nodded and stared back, hungrily. I wanted my revenge, soon.

"Soon though, yes?"

"Yes... soon."

-----------------------------------------Edward's Point Of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not."

I looked at her and sat down next to her stomach, resting my hand on her cheek again.

"You are so beautiful."

She paled and I smiled at how nervous she was.

"Tell me something Bella."

"Yes?"

"A dream of yours, your favorite."

She smiled and closed her eyes, as if she could see her dream blossoming in her mind.

"I want to be free. I want to live in a tiny home near a forest where I can see the world living around me."

I smiled softly and bent down, brushing my lips over hers. She looked up at me, eyes wide and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she said softly.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and I bent down closer to her, letting a breath float across her neck.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

I pressed my lips over hers and I felt her sigh softly.

"You don't have to let me do this," I whispered.

I felt her press her lips on mine and her hands snaked around my neck.

"I want you to."

We kissed for a few long moments, and I flicked my tongue across her lips, waiting to see her reaction. She looked suprised, but then parted her lips, letting our tongues dance. When our kiss became stronger her hands went to my chest and she pushed me up, panting.

"Wait. I.. we- we don't know each other very well."

I pulled back, biting back a smile.

"How do you suggest we change that?"

She was thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.

"I need to let you sleep. Tomorrow, we can find out more about each other. Would you like that?"

She nodded, a beautiful smile shining on her face.

"Tomorrow then. Good night Bella."

I kissed her forehead and she smiled again, whispering as she laid herself back down to my pillows.

"Good night Edward."

I heard Alice as she passed by, her thought powerful.

"Love is a strange-working thing."

I nodded in agreement, though she couldn't see. Tomorrow, I would talk to Bella more... and I couldn't wait.


	9. It Begins

It Begins

"May I ask why we're in the woods to learn more about each other?"

Edward laughed and helped me over a tree root.

"I want to show you something."

I sighed and followed behind him, listening to our footsteps in the hushed forest. I noticed the foliage around us was growing denser and the sun was nearly completely blocked from view.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course, don't you trust me?"

Did I trust him? I barely knew him! I sighed and followed closer, touching my hand to his.

"Lead me properly then, I can barely see."

The sun had yet to rise; I thought I'd only been sleeping for a few moments when he'd woken me this morning. He took my hand in his and pulled me closer to his back. He sounded so excited, it was difficult to fathom. I was used to his calm even tones, to hear him excited made me wonder if he was a different person.

"We're almost there, just a few more miles."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, bewildered.

"Miles?! I can't walk that far! If you forgot, let me remind you. I'm a human and a tiny one compared to you."

He looked back at me and smiled, shaking his head. He bent down on the ground and patted his left shoulder.

"Climb on."

"What?"

"Put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you there on my back."

"How exactly, would that make us go any faster?"

"You'll see, just trust me."

More trust. I groaned and walked over to him, carefully wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Now what?"

"Legs around my waist."

He rose a little off the ground and I put my legs around him, crossing my ankles.

"You won't let me fall will you?"

"Of course not. Now, close your eyes."

I squeezed them shut and suddenly air was rushing around me. I felt myself being ripped from his back and I tightened myself against him, squeaking when his arms tightened around my calves. All I could hear was wind rushing around me and suddenly, all was still. I peeked through my now wind-blown hair and saw that we were in a clearing. I heard myself gasp as I took in the sight before me. All around were trees growing in a gorgeous design for sun to peek through the leaves but also making the ground temperature perfect. A small brook was to my right with crystal clear water and to my left was a rosebush, blooming with the reddest, most beautiful roses I'd ever seen.

"Edward.. this is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it."

I inhaled deeply and looked to the sun, soaking the sun into my skin. I felt myself grin and I turned to Edward, my grin turing to a look of awe. Before me stood Edward, but with no cloak. His skin glittered like a thousand jewels and his muscles seemed perfectly chisled below his clothes. I turned away, hiding my reddening cheeks.

"Oh.. oh wow."

I heard him chuckle and I put my head down, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Not what you expected?"

"No... definately not what I expected."

He laughed again and I felt his gaze on me.

"You know, you're making me very embarassed."

"Oh?" he said with an amused voice, "Why?"

"Not all of us humans look quite as... appealing."

"You do."

If it was possible, my cheeks turned redder. I heard something being dragged and then a thump following his soft chuckle.

"Come sit down with me."

I turned, praying that the red in my cheeks had gone away. I saw him sitting on a log next to the rosebush, parts of his skin glittering from the patches of sunlight. He smiled at me and patting the space next to him.

"Are you coming?"

I nodded and slowly walked to him, careful of my steps. Even with my attempt to be graceful, as I neared the log, I tripped over a stone.

"Ahhh!"

Before I could I realize it, I was standing upright once more, in Edward's arms. He was looking down at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't fall."

I felt my cheeks flush and I was suddenly lightheaded, unsure of what to say or do.

"Would you like to sit?"

I nodded slowly, starting at his perfectly pouted lips. He kept his arms around me and slowly pulled our bodies to the log. I sat demurely, my hands folded in my lap. He only grinned and ran his fingers over the back of my neck, making me shiver.

"Why don't you speak Bella?"

"Um..." I could hear how ridiculous I sounded, but I couldn't stop myself. "I just um, I don't know what to say."

"Would you prefer if I started?"

I shrugged and he laughed in response, the sounds of it like chimes on a breeze-filled day.

"Alright. What is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?"

What was wrong with me?

"Yes," he said chuckling.

"Um, blue."

"Are you sure?" he said with another laugh, his fingers slowly moving down my back.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly, arching my back against the feel of his fingers.

"Why don't you ask me something now?"

I bit my lip and looked away, not wanting to offend him.

"How, um did you become this way?"

His fingers stopped their up and down trails on my back and I heard him sigh.

"You don't have to answer."

"It's just difficult to explain."

I waited, letting my head lean gently on his shoulder.

"I was dying of a fever. My mother was on the edge herself. She asked my father; well my new father, if he would save me. She seemed to know he wasn't what he seemed. He bit me and made sure the venom took effect and after three days of unimaginable pain, I became this.I left for a while, I wasn't sure how to handle it, but after a few... events I came back and I've been here since."

"Was it hard at first?"

"It was, every human around me was dinner. I've done some terrible things. It's been only a short time to me since then and it's still very difficult."

"Do you regret it?"

He was thoughtful for a moment and I thought he was going to ignore my question. Then, he answered me.

"I can't really say. I don't know if anything better would've been waiting for me after my death then. I wasn't a good person in life either, so I can't really say what I want."

"Oh."

I felt silly with such a simple answer, but I couldn't find the words to say anything else."

"Now that I've met you though, my existence isn't quite so boring."

His eyes were bright with laughter and the gin on his face made him seem like he was truly the eighteen years he pretended to be.

"Thank you, I think."

"It was a compliment."

I blushed and turned away, not sure why I felt so strange around him.

"Bella? Look at me."

I turned, surprised his light tone had suddenly turned to concern.

"Where did you get that scar on your neck?"

My hand immediately went to the back on my neck, hidding the simple line that had nearly ended my life.

"I um, fell."

He frowned at me and pulled me closer to him so that I was almost on his lap.

"Tell me the truth."

"I can't."

I stared down at my hands, trying to block the painful memories that flooded me.

He lifted me to his lap and pulled me close, touching my hair.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded stiffly, keeping my eyes downcast. I heard slow, soft claps and the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen walked out from the shadows. Clap, clap, clap went her procelain hands.

"Edward, I didn't know you cared so much for humans."

He snarled at her and she giggled, the sounds a harsh high note. She looked to me with violent, violet eyes and grinned.

"Excuse his bad manners. I am Christine Donavich, an old friend of Edward's.

"And present enemy," he cut in, his voice biting. "Leave Christine, no one wants you here."

"Edward, that's no way to treat the person who kept you sane for so long."

Something about the way she held herself and the way she spoke made me afraid of her. I moved myself closer to Edward and I felt him tighten his grip around my waist.

"Leave Christine."

"Alright, alright," she said with a cutting laugh. She looked to me again before stepping on her way and her smile made my blood freeze.

"Such a pretty human."


	10. A Decision

A Decision

Edward's arms around my waist became almost suffocating as she disappeared into the forest. As soon as she was gone from sight he lifted me from his lap to a standing position, his voice gruff.

"We're leaving."

"Edward wait, who was she?"

"Don't ask questions."

He was already walking past me, his posture uncomfortably errect.

"Edward, wait please I don't understand."

Why was he being so harsh to me now?

"Stop talking and follow."

I treaded quietly behind him , a strange feeling on my heart. I pinched the side of the arm and inhaled deeply, I couldn't be upset. I was just a servant, I couldn't compete with her.

His foosteps were quick and it was difficult for me to keep up.

"Edward?"

"What?"

He turned, his eyes fevered.

"I um... I can't keep up with you."

He looked around and leaned forward, his face close to mine.

"I'm sorry. If she thinks you're important to me she'll come after you. Get on my back and close your eyes again, I'll be running faster this time."

He got on his knees and I walked around him, my arms around his neck.

"Edward who was she?"

"I'll explain soon, I promise you."

And then we were flying. If I thought I was being ripped from his back before, nothing compared to this. Only the strength of his arms kept me pinned to his back as we moved through the air. Suddenly, the world stopped. I opened my eyes and saw his home before us, only a short distance away.

"Keep your head down. Stay silent."

"But-"

"Starting now."

He took large strides in front of me and I did as he said, watching his footsteps. My eyes moved up to his calf muscles, watching the way they flexed when he walked. Soon we reached the doorway and ran into Alice.

-------------------------------------------Edward's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward you're endangering all of us._

I stared her down, Bella silent behind me. Alice and I were excellent at our unspoken coversations and at this moment I was thankful for it.

_How could you not hear their thoughts?_

I sighed inwardly and turned to Bella, disappointed that I hadn't gotten to find out more about her.

"You're dismissed to the servants quarters. Converse with your friend while you have some time to yourself."

She looked confused, but dipped into a small curtsy before walking away. I turned back to Alice and glared at her.

"I was concentrating on her."

"Edward that isn't an excuse! I told you someone was after her and you didn't even try to listen for unknown thoughts?"

"I didn't think they would know where to find us Alice, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

Her face was harsh to match her words and I knew she was right.

"Because of you and her we are all in danger. Jasper is in danger."

Her features were full of frusteration.

"They're going to attack soon. Whoever is after her, wants her gone."

I nodded and turned to the door, sighing.

"Where are you going?"

"To try to compromise with Christine. I know what she wants."

"Edward..."

"I can't endanger all of you. I'm sorry for everything Alice."

I stepped outside and started walking back to the forest, mentally calling to Christine.

---------------------------------------Attacker's Point of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was waiting outside the bedroom but she wasn't in there. Her scent was still strong and I dug my heels deeper into the ground. I had to remember the rules. My punishment for murdering humans before had been awful. Still, it had been very satisfying, torturing them as I wanted to do the her. I shook my head and watched the window dilligently. I would listen to my mentor. We were going to attack soon, probably the next morning. It wouldn't be long until I had my revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------Bella's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob has his hands around mine, his voice soft and careful.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's been talk amongst the slaves.. you were punished for ruining Lady Rosalie's dress, and Lord Edward took you to the forest today."

"He didn't do anything to me Jacob, and the punishment wasn't too awful."

"Good. I've been wanting to talk to you alone, but I haven't had the chance until now."

My heartbeat seemed to get louder as I looked into his serious face.

"What about?"

"No one knows you like I do Bella... I've always taken care of you."

I remained silent, and for some reason a feeling of dread was upon me.

"I just... I always want to be able to take care of you. I know you're very fragile. I just always want to be there for you"

"You'll always be my friend Jacob."

"I think I should be more than that Bella."

I stopped breathing for a moment. He hadn't said that. Surely it was a mistake.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I... I want to marry you Bella. I asked Lord Edward... he said he would consider it."

"He what?"

Edward told Jacob I would marry him? Why would he do that?

"Bella, please. I know you love me in some way. If you marry me... we can go away together like we always wanted."

"Jacob I... I don't know."

My stomach was paining me again and I put a hand over it. Jacob put his hand over mine and put his other hand on my cheek.

"Another servant said you've been rather sick lately."

"Everyone gets illnesses Jacob."

My heart was beating faster with fear, but why was I afraid?

"Bella am... am I a father?"

"No."

The word was clipped and short.

"Oh Bella."

He kissed my lips then, lightly.

"I'll be a good father, I promise."

"I said you weren't Jacob."

"You're an awful liar Bella. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

I heard a small cough and we turned to see Edward with an utterly empty face.

"What seems to be going on?"

Jacob stepped forward.

"I want to marry Bella. She's carrying my baby."

"What?"

Edward looked at me, his eyes full of hurt. I looked down and heard the guilt creeping into my voice.

"I'm pregnant... and it has to be his baby."

"I see."

"Jacob told me you gave him permission to marry me."

I didn't mean to but I could hear anger mixing with my guilt.

"I want to marry her."

Jacob pushed in front of me, blocking Edward from my view and me from his.

"But does she want to marry you?"

They both looked at me and I moved my head to look at Edward.

"Did you tell him he could marry me?"

_Please say no. _

"Yes."

His voice and face were impassive, cold.

"If my lord has no objections," I said quietly, my voice sounding broken, "I will marry Jacob."

Edward's face remained emotionless and I felt Jacob's arm slide around my waist, heavy and uncomfortable.

"There will be a ceremony today then. I would like a promise however."

"Yes?"

For some reason I could hear the need to cry in that one word.

"You will continue to serve me until your... child is born."

I nodded and I felt Jacob embrace me.

"Thank you Bella."

I didn't speak. Instead I concentrated on the pain in my chest and the pain in my soul. I only thought of the pain of a soul breaking.


	11. Kiss Of Death

Kiss of Death

I was laying on my bed, thinking of that day.

_Edward's father was standing before us and I felt Jacob's hand slide over mine._

_"I, Jacob Black, marry myself to Bella Swan."_

_"And do you Bella, marry yourself to Jacob?"_

_I inhaled deeply and nodded as I spoke with a quiet voice._

_"I, Bella Swan, marry Jacob Black."_

_"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Jacob pulled me toward him and placed his lips on mine. I remained impassive and walked away, the pain in my stomach and chest pulsing._

It had been sixteen weeks since that day. My stomach was protruding now and Lady Alice had had to give me more cloth to alter my dress to fit over my growing belly. Altogether, it had been eighteen weeks. My constant nausea had subsided and given way to constant hunger. Jacob had been trying to "love" me since we had gotten married but I wouldn't. I think I was afraid. I was standing now, walking to Edward's room. Alice had confronted me about my attacker and said that she believed she would attack me the day after I married Jacob, yet I'd remained completely unbothered this entire time. I reached my destination and Edward was sitting on his bed, frowning to himself.

"I've arrived for duty sir."

I'd stopped calling him Edward to his face. A part of me was still hurt he'd given Jacob permission to marry me.

"Make the bed."

He stood up and I started straightening his bed.

"The baby seems to be developing rather well."

"I wouldn't know."

"How are things with your husband?"

He said the word like he'd tasted something bitter.

"He believes we should make love."

"Have you?"

I sighed and pulled the covers over his pillows.

"I apologize. I shouldn't ask such a question."

I looked at his door, wondering if Jacob was listening. He'd taken to the habit of standing outside his doorway and watching until Edward had somehow made a large, thick cloth hang in the opening. I turned my attention to the bed again, taking my time with straightening it.

--------------------------------------------Edward's Point of View-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He isn't listening today."

"Hm?"

She was so very quiet, and so broken.

"Jacob. He believes I've stopped trying to become your friend again."

"Oh."

_Tonight... tonight we will kill her. _

I had to save her. For weeks I'd only been hearing the countdown of her death. I thought perhaps she would be saved with Jacob, but their plans hadn't changed.

"But I haven't."

Her hand ran over my blanket, smoothing the wrinkles.

"I love you Bella."

I would tell her my feelings, anything to keep her alive.

"My entire existence means nothing without you."

She remained silent and only kept smoothing my blanket.

"Stay with me tonight. He wants to take you away soon."

"I'm married and with child sir."

"Bella, please. Let me love you for one day."

She looked at me, her eyes glittering with tears.

"You could've said no Edward."

"I regret it Bella, you don't know how much. Please just let me love you before he takes you away."

_When she is in her bed, she dies..._

"Please stay with me tonight."

She sighed and touched her head with her hands, her response quiet.

"I will tonight."

--------------------------------------------Bella's Point of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I stood in the kitchen, speaking to Jacob.

"What do you mean you're staying with him tonight?"

"He's ordered me to help him sleep tonight."

"You won't."

"I will speak to him. He knows that I am loyal to my husband. But he will insist I stay with him tonight."

"Come to me in the morning."

"I will."

He pushed his lips against mine, trying to get a response. I pressed mine slightly against his to make him let me leave and with that I started back to Edward's room.

----------------------------------------------------------Attacker's Point of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all stood together and listened to our mentor.

"He tried to reason with me and save the girl and his family. I refused!"

Cheers erupted around me and I let my cry join with theirs.

"When the sun sets we will attack and this land will become ours!"

Our cheers were loud in the heart of the forest and I knew they could hear us. Finally, I would get my revenge. I would kill the bastard child of my husband.

--------------------------------------------------------Edward's Point of View-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice and Bella were sitting on my bed. Alice was frowning as she told us their plans.

"I've informed Carlisle that a group wants our land but I had no idea there were so many. We will have to hide her."

She looked at Bella and frowned again.

"And make sure she stays."

She looked at me and stood up, her tiny form stiff.

"I'll go to inform everyone."

She left the room quickly and silently, leaving Bella and I alone.

"What about Jacob?"

"He will be hidden with you."

She sighed and touched my arm gently.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's alright."

Her face neared mine and our lips touched tentitavely. I put my hand in her hair and pressed my lips harder against hers. I could feel her depression and her frusteration.

"I love you Bella."

She opened her mouth to speak but I put my hand over it.

"Don't say you love me too. It will be hard enough to let you be with him after this."

I pressed my lips against her neck, inhaling deeply. She shuddered against me and laid her head against my bed.

"Don't get hurt tomorrow, please."

"I leaned down and kissed her collarbone, my hands gently rubbing the sides of her waist.

"Don't think about tomorrow, only about now."

I saw her eyes flicker to the doorway and I touched her cheek, whispering against her ear.

"No one will listen or see. Alice has gone to make sure no one will bother us."

She nodded softly and put her arms around my neck. Our lips met and our tongues danced. I slowly removed her dress and I saw her nipples harden at the feel of my cold hands.

"You don't have to let me do anyhing Bella, I can stop now."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Love me for a moment Edward, please."

I nodded and held her tiny body in my arms, letting my lips rub over hers. As I entered into her, she sighed deeply and I felt her mold against me. Our love was slow and my eyes never left hers. As waves of pleasure rolled through us and I released inside of her, she whispered quietly against me when our lovemaking was through.

"I love you Edward."

---------------------------------------Alice's Point of View----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper had his arms around me as I tried to run to Edward and Bella.

"Alice, they can't know. She can't love them both."

"She doesn't deserve it Jasper, I can't let them leave each other without knowing."

He turned me in his arms and kissed me deeply.

"Darling, they can't know. You know that."

I turned and saw the sun setting from my window. Carlisle was suddenly at my doorway and Jasper released me, nodding.

"It's time."

-----------------------------------------Bella's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was dressed and with Jacob once again, the both of us inside of Alice's room. Edward was in the doorway, arranging with Gaelin that no one would enter or leave the room. I walked to him as soon as Gaelin went inside the room and looked at him, pleading.

"Don't get hurt."

"He smiled softly and touched my cheek quickly.

"Remember me Bella."

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Gaelin, guard the door."

He walked away and I felt a part of me wither away. Jacob pulled me into his arms and I closed my eyes, thinking of everything I loved about Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Attacker's Point of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were outside their house, just enough of us to seperate her from her protectors. The rest were waiting with my mentor for the man's family. We would win this battle. I saw our messenger emerge from the trees and he nodded slowly. It was time.

-----------------------------------Bella's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a blur. One moment I was being held in Jacob's arms and the next he was laying on the floor with blood pooling from his neck. Gaelin laid the same way at the door and I held my stomach, looking around me. There was nothing. I stood up and slowly moved to the window. A sharp pain hit my arm but I kept moving, slowly easing my body out the window. I felt more pains and I bit my lip as I finally got out. I heard shouts and I ran, running to where I heard a familiar voice.

----------------------------------------------Edward's Point of View-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice, now!"

She moved to her left and dodged her attackers. My opponents were facing me, snarling. I looked over them and saw that we wre outnumbered. Was Bella still safe? There was no way to know. Suddenly, her scent was strong in my nostrils. I turned to see her running to me, blood running from numerous cuts all over her body. My attackers looked at her and I killed them, my fury released on them. I heard Jasper's roar as more attackers ran to Alice and now our odds were even. More bodies fell around us and I looked back to see Bella against a tree, something in her hand. I tasted my own fear and ran to her to see more attackers. I let my fury fill me as I killed them all, each limb ripped with more strength than I knew I had. One woman in the group fought for life as I killed her, screaming that Bella was a whore, a bastard. I heard Christine's giggle and I whipped around to see her next to Bella. Suddenly Bella fell and I roared, running for Christine. Strong arms pulled me back and I saw Christine fall.

"Let me go dammit!! Bella, she needs help!"

"She's gone Edward."

Emmett was holding me back, and everyone seemed to be around me.

"You know Christine Edward. Bella's gone."

I sank to my knees and screamed, my cries echoing all around me.

-----------------------------Alice's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at Bella and felt torn.

"Let me stay with him Alice, please. I know you can."

Her voice was wheezing and I sighed. She only had a few moments until her life would end. It was sheer determination keeping her alive now.

"You'll regret it."

"Please Alice."

I sighed again and bent down, giving her the kiss of death.


	12. Epilouge

Epilouge

She stood before and I still couldn't believe it.

"Bella... but how?"

"Alice.. she saved me. Do you still love me?"

"Of course."

Her stomach was flat once more and her eyes glittered like obsidian.

"The baby?"

"It's... dead."

You look disappointed.

"I am a bit. But I have you still, and that's all I want."

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you Edward, promise you'll always be with me."

"Always and forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if my ending wasn't too great, but I hope you guys liked it. Look out for more stories coming soon!


End file.
